


Happy Halloween

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Can't keep their hands off each other, Cassandra is so gay for her, Cassandra the Soft Butch, Casselsa, Elsa is too gorgeous, Elsa the high femme, F/F, Flannel lesbian, Gay Elsa, Give Elsa A Girlfriend, Halloween, Lesbians Everywhere, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rent References, Useless Lesbians, lesbian cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Random one-shot I wrote for Halloween.  It got way more sexy than I intended.





	Happy Halloween

She hates dressing up.  She doesn’t do costumes or care for parties.  But her girlfriend will be there, so that is some consolation.  Plus her friends.  And some booze.  Yeah, she’ll be needing it.

Pulling out a dark red flannel shirt, she opts for a simple look.  Rather butch.  It fits her perfectly.

She looks at herself in the mirror.  Black jeans.  Boots.  The flannel shirt, unbuttoned halfway down, revealing her toned midriff.  And no bra.

_She’s gonna love this_ , Cassandra smirks as she walks out the door.

* * *

Elsa loves it.

When Cassandra gets to the party, she finds her girlfriend looking a bit like Maureen from RENT:  the leather pants, the black-heeled boots, the belt, the tank top.  And everything is tight.

Cassandra’s breath hitches in her throat.  She can see every curve.  Oh to just run her hands all over.

The same happens for Elsa when she sees the cleavage peeking out from the open flannel shirt.  She suddenly wishes she could unbutton the shirt a little more and see those abs she craves.

They quickly get over their hopeless lesbian moment and get settled into the party.  Sure enough, their friends are all there.  Mostly couples in cute costumes, each seemingly adorable together.  Elsa smiles albeit a little strained at times at the cuteness; Cassandra barely restrains herself from rolling her eyes.

Eventually, they find the booze.  Relief.  Not that they want to get wasted.  No, they are too mature for that shit.  But a little alcohol just to loosen up a bit.

Two drinks in for each has them dancing on the floor, much to the surprise of those who know them fairly well.  Though, the two unfairly gorgeous lesbians are not dancing so much as…

Elsa is practically grinding against Cassandra, whose hands are resting on either side of her hips.  Cassandra doesn’t mind; she’s having the most fun she’s had all night.  And watching all the couples looking at them, she can’t help but grin and cock an eyebrow.

_Yeah, she’s gay AND she’s mine._   She doesn’t say it out loud, but the smug/pleased look on her face conveys it all.

As for Elsa, she is too busy lost in the music and her sensuality to care.  She knows how much it drives Cassandra crazy to rub against her like that.  To tease her.  She turns around, pulls her by the belt loops, and kisses her deeply before she whispers something in her ear.

* * *

They head back to the hotel room, Elsa leading the way.  She doesn’t drag Cassandra, although there is a moment or two where she takes hold of her girlfriend by the hem of her still open shirt or a belt loop.  Either way, they’re both really aroused.

They reach their room.  Open the door.  Elsa is already sliding her hands along Cassandra’s stomach and chest; Cassandra is fumbling with the door and trying to guide her eager girlfriend into the room while simultaneously grabbing her butt.

Elsa turns to switch the lights on.

She shrieks.

The now fully lit room is covered with all kinds of creepy paraphernalia.  Clearly the work of a certain redheaded sister and perhaps her blonde friend.

Cassandra’s heart nearly leaps out of her chest at the sound of Elsa’s scream.

Then laughter.  Sure enough, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene pour out from the closet.  All dying of laughter at the petrified look on Elsa’s face.

Elsa has a few choice words for them.  Her hands curled into fists as she berates them while trying not to laugh.

Then, Rapunzel notices Cassandra.  Just standing there.  Not angry.  Not upset.  Just…smiling?

The lights dim.  The room gets quiet as all eyes turn toward the butch in her flannel.  She has a mischievous gleam in her eyes, her lips twitching into a sinister grin.

Eugene knows that look and dreads whatever is about to happen.  Kristoff doesn’t know Cassandra well enough, but the fact that Anna is getting paler by the second tells him they should starting running.  Only Rapunzel dares to ask what is up with her friend.

Cassandra says nothing.  Still that smile.  She casually pulls out a knife - correction, a machete from behind her back.  Runs a finger along the blade, that mischievous look now turning deadly.  She takes a step forward.  Sing-songs that nothing whatsoever is wrong.

Never have four people bolted out of a room so fast.

As soon as the room is cleared, Cassandra sets her machete down, turns to Elsa who has been standing there slightly apprehensive yet amazed, and gestures for her to follow.

* * *

The night is theirs.

The moon is full and a slight chill is in the air.  But for the woman with ice in her veins and her butch girlfriend, it only makes things more arousing.

They sneak off to a small clearing by a big oak tree.  Only the moonlight illuminates the scene.

Finally, Elsa presses her girlfriend into the grass and proceeds to unbutton her shirt.  She hungrily runs her hands across her chest, her lips busy meeting their match.  Cassandra tears the tank top off of the woman now astride her, her minor feat of strength eliciting a growl from Elsa.

The pants stay on the whole time.  Which Cassandra doesn’t mind because she actually enjoys the whip-like crack when she slaps Elsa’s butt.

She flips the blonde onto her back, making sure Elsa is lying on her now discarded flannel shirt.  The black-haired woman worships her from the neck down to her stomch, lingering around her chest, the moans music to her ears.  She rubs a hand gently yet firmly over the groin beneath her.

When Elsa shrieks again, it’s from a wave of pleasure.  In fact, she does so six more times as they make out in the cool of the night.

By the time she is finished, the black-haired woman teases that the blonde has definitely had a better night than their friends.  Breathlessly, the blonde concurs.

As the moon shines on their half-naked forms, all Cassandra can do is gaze into the eyes of her beloved Elsa.  Satisfied with her care.  Proud of what she can do for her girlfriend.

“Thank you for that, Cass.”

A smooch.

“Happy Halloween, Elsa.”


End file.
